


You Must Believe in Spring: Seasons In-Between

by Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)



Series: You Must Believe in Spring [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/pseuds/Giada%20Luna
Summary: A collection of drabbles set in the You Must Believe in Spring universe, that run parallel to the main story. The chapters are not in chronological order.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: You Must Believe in Spring [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813684
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Index

_Updated 10/2020_

_This is a collection of drabbles set in the You Must Believe in Spring universe. The chapters are not in chronological order. I'll update this front page as I add stories._

* * *

**You Must Believe in Spring  
.**

**.  
Seasons In-Between**

* * *

**2\. Kakashi and Anko**  
* Summary: Anko hates being 'comfortable' _  
_* word count: about 1k

 **3\. Sai and Ino**  
* Summary: Sai needs to get to know Sakura - who better to ask than her best friend?  
* word count 1k

 **4\. Sakura and Naruto**  
* Summary: Naruto and Sakura visit her parents in Suna  
* word count about 400

 **5\. Tsunade and Jiraya**  
* Summary: Tsunade and Jiraya discuss the state of Anko and Ranka (during ch.7)  
* word count about 900

 **6\. Sai and Ino**  
* Summary: Sai meets Ino for breakfast (during ch.8)  
* word count 2.1k

 **7\. Naruto and Shikamaru  
** * Summary: Shikamaru did Naruto a favor, and it is troublesome. (before ch.9)  
* word count 600+

 **8\. Tsunade, Sasuke, Kakashi**  
* Summary: Tsunade's meeting gets an unexpected guest. (during ch.9)  
* word count 1.2k


	2. Kakashi and Anko

* * *

**You Must Believe in Spring  
.**

**.  
Seasons In-Between**

* * *

**Wednesday, April 12th, 10:00 AM KST  
Konoha, ANBU Base/Infirmary – Recuperative Suite #44**

Anko had survived countless dangers – everything from Orochimaru to, most recently, escaping with Ranka and showing up at the ANBU base with a dozen-plus enemy nin in her wake.

But this might just be what pushed her over the edge.

"At least the psych ward isn't far from here," she muttered to herself, flopping her head back on her pillow. She eyed the stack of magazines the well-meaning nurse had left next to her bed, but decided she would rather garrote herself with her draw-string before she read anything that offered beauty tips or hints about pleasing anyone.

She'd spent most of the last two weeks unconscious, but several days ago she'd been deemed stable enough graduate from intensive care. According to the map on the wall, she was in "recuperative suite #44," but Anko felt more like it should be labeled "fancy-ass holding cell #44."

Tsunade had made it very clear that Anko wouldn't be strong enough to leave this room anytime soon, and any attempt to escape would be unsuccessful in the extreme. Anko wasn't sure what her punishment would be if caught, but she suspected it involved pastels.

A shiver passed through her, and she pulled the light hoodie tighter around her with a grimace. Theoretically she should have been pleased when she'd been provided with real clothing instead of hospital gowns, but she couldn't quite adjust to the collection of soft cotton t-shirts and loose bottoms.

"These will be comfortable," the nurse had assured her with a smile. Anko might have snorted at that. As far as she could tell, dressing for 'comfort' meant wearing clothes that allowed for movement and then doing as little moving as possible.

Anko blew out a breath and glared at the ceiling. She hated feeling lazy and useless.

She was frustrated.

She was frustrated that she had so little energy, despite being constantly reminded that she'd been under extreme physical and mental duress for about a month. That meant Muta and Tokuma were _still_ under extreme physical and mental duress and had been for _more_ than a month.

She was frustrated that there was no news of her summons.

She didn't have the reserves to contact her Doku right now, and had to rely on Uchiha to figure out what had happened to him.

She was _beyond_ frustrated that everyone kept asking if she was 'comfortable.'

She didn't want to be 'comfortable.' She wanted to be hunting down the people holding her friends captive. She wanted to get the hell out of this hospital and find those sons of bitches, and-

With a strangled snarl of pure, unadulterated frustration, she swatted the stack of magazines until they scattered all over the floor. She slammed her hands on the bed and stared up at the ceiling seething. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend the sudden movement hadn't cost her energy. What she wouldn't give to for the ability to slip on her trenchcoat and get out of here. Maybe she'd stop at her favorite dango shop before loading up on weapons and going on the hunt.

"Doing research?"

She looked up sharply at the sound of the familiar voice. Kakashi leaned in the doorway, and was idly flicking through one of the discarded magazines, whose cover screamed "Fifty Ways to Please your Man in Bed."

"There isn't anything worth researching in those asinine things," she grumbled, crossing her arms petulantly. "You'd think there'd be something on that fucking cart that you could read without losing your IQ or your will to live."

"Sounds serious," Kakashi casually dropped into the chair next to her. "I have some reading material I could lend you," he offered.

"No thanks. You and Jiraiya are holding up the pervyassed end of the Jōnin spectrum. I'll stick to badass and scary as hell. More my M.O."

"Play to your strengths," Kakashi agreed. "Here," he handed her a box. "Contraband."

She looked at the familiar box, and then snapped her head up at him, mouth open in astonishment.

"Are you serious?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Plenty of times," she s muttered, plopping one of the dumplings into her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she moaned in absolute pleasure, "Oh GOD that's good."

A nurse had just started to enter the room but quickly shut the door with a gasp and hurried down the hall. Anko and Kakashi looked at each other in confusion and then dawning amusement.

Anko snickered. "There you go, Kakashi. Now they don't think you brought me dango. They think we are testing out some of your Icha Icha knowledge."

"Well," he scratched the back of his head. "That does mean they are less likely to try to interrupt us."

"It also means we can finish these in peace. I could use something to amuse me – why don't you tell me what your idiot students have been up to lately."

"Get comfortable," he sighed. "This could take a while."

Anko settled in with her dango expectantly. That was the first time today she didn't mind hearing those words at all.

* * *

_*Anko was introduced in the Manga, Volume 5, Chapter 44 – hence the room #._


	3. Sai and Ino

_Updated 06/2020_

* * *

**You Must Believe in Spring  
** **.**

**.  
Seasons In-Between**

* * *

**Wednesday, March 25th 5:45 PM  
Konoha, ANBU Base/Infirmary**

Sai had been summoned back to base by Lady Tsunade.

Shizune had asked him to wait in her office before hurrying off to fetch her, mumbling something about Hinata and Sakura and rides home.

idly wondered if he should approach Hinata for his mission, as she appeared to be close to Dr. Haruno, and could prove to be a valuable resource for information. Unfortunately, he didn't think his tangential and largely anonymous dealings with her were enough connection to begin a conversation about Dr. Haruno. Here was and yet another female he would have trouble initiating a conversation with.

An idea came to him in a flash. The books had said to approach a female by her friends. Kiba was her friend! Cheered by the possibility of getting to hang out with Kiba and learn some new catch phrases, he resolved to set out in search of the Inuzuka. He remembered it was socially acceptable to text such a request, and pulled out his phone.

_"I have some questions for you. Are you free tonight?"_

The reply came a moment later _. "Not tonight, bro – sorry. Taking Tenten out for dinner. Catch me tomorrow."_

Sai was disappointed, but perhaps this would work in his favor. Kiba would surely have more interesting stories after spending a meal with a woman who was more armed than most platoons. Also, he had called him 'bro,' which he was certain was a mark of friendship.

Energized by this positive development, was almost smiling when Lady Tsunade arrived.

"I have an assignment for you," she said without preamble. "Dr. Haruno has had a trying day. I have instructed her to meet you in the staff lounge when she has finished. You are to escort her home and see that she is not approached or disturbed by anyone for the remainder of the evening."

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Who would disturb her?"

Tsunade looked at him levelly. "No one as long as you are on watch; understood?"

"As you say, Lady Tsunade," Sai bobbed his head.

"Dismissed," she waved her hand.

Sai was waiting in the lounge when Yamanaka Ino came striding in, and looked Sai up and down.

"Waiting for a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Injured?"

"No," he shook his head. "Waiting to escort Dr. Haruno home."

"Not tonight, you're not," she snorted. "She's had a shitty day; I'll get her home and you can try again another day."

Sai cocked his head to the side, confused. "I am unsure what you believe I am attempting, but I am afraid it can't be postponed. I was assigned by Lady Tsunade to make sure she gets home to her apartment safely and remains undisturbed for the duration of the evening."

Ino waved her hand at him absently. "Lady Tsunade should have known I was going to stick around and wait for her; she didn't need to assign a body guard. You can head on home. I've got it from here."

"No I can't," Sai shrugged. "Orders are orders."

"They are, huh?" Ino eyed him warily. "I'll give ROOT credit. They bred some good little soldiers."

"You are Dr. Haruno's friend."

"I am. And?

"And I would like to help her. I want to understand."

She arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Understand what, exactly?"

"Everything."

"Everything," Ino repeated flatly. "You want to be a little more specific?"

"Yes."

She waited for him to elaborate. He stared back at her.

"And by everything you mean, specifically…?" she prompted.

"Everything." He replied with a nod.

Ino sighed. "You are a strange one, aren't you?"

"So I've been told," Sai shrugged.

"Did you ever think of going right to her?" Ino crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I saw her strength and I am bad with women. I suspect I'd be unconscious before I could make my intentions known."

"Fair enough," Ino granted. "And what are your intentions?"

"To understand."

Ino pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"What about you?" Sai asked.

"What _about_ me?"

"You do not seem as violent. Perhaps we can be friends."

"Perhaps we can," she smiled impishly. "What do you bring to the table?"

Sai stared blankly at her. Was he supposed to ask these kinds of things over a table? Was this dinner conversation and not staff lounge conversation? Come to think of it, was there such a thing as staff lounge conversation? Luckily, Ino continued.

"You are on Kakashi's team which means you are probably talented, but who isn't in ANBU? Why would I help you understand my best friend? What is your goal?"

Sai perked up at this. Goals were good. He understood goals.

"Because I am working with an entire group of people that have a relationship with her," he explained. "I didn't join ANBU from ROOT until after Uchiha was gone, and Dr. Haruno's commitments to her studies distanced her from your group of friends. She is clearly about to become an important person in the dynamic here. If I know Dr. Haruno better, I can also better understand and fill in what happened five years ago and better understand my team mates. One in particular."

Ino nodded slowly. "Interesting theory…" She checked her watch. "Fine. I'll give you a shot. Sakura is going to ride home with me; you can follow from a safe distance and stay out of sight. Meet me at the breakfast place down the street from the hospital tomorrow at 8:00 AM. Depending on what you can show me, I'll decide whether to help you or not."

Sai readily agreed to Ino's terms, and was out of sight when Sakura joined Ino in the lounge three minutes later, looking like she had been ready to go home several hours before.

Once he verified the two women were safely back in their own home, and he had completed his allotted watch, he went directly to his apartment and began to prepare. If even Jiraiya had deemed Ino as 'fearsome,' then he could leave nothing to chance.


	4. Sakura and Naruto

_._

* * *

**You Must Believe in Spring  
.**

**.  
Seasons In-Between**

* * *

**Saturday, March 29th 10:15 AM ST/1:15 PM KST** **  
Suna, Haruno Residence**

Mebuki and Kizashi looked as if they were going to burst with joy. Not only was Sakura back in Suna for her birthday, she had brought company.

"It has been so long since we have seen you," Mebuki beamed as she brought more food to the table. "Both of you," she added.

"You really should visit your mother more often," Kizashi 's eyes sparkled. "She doesn't cook like this unless you are here."

Naruto and Sakura chuckled as Mebuki rolled her eyes at her husband.

"And why would I cook like this _unless_ she was here?"

"That's an egg-celent question," Kizashi speared his omelet while Naruto snickered.

"Don't encourage him," Mebuki sighed. "How long will you be here?"

Sakura took a sip of her orange juice before answering

"Naruto will leave in a week or so, depending on work. And I guess now is a good time to tell you – I have been asked to go back to the Konoha Branch for a while."

"Back to Konoha?" Kizashi blinked. "When?"

"Within the next couple of weeks."

"So soon?" her mother sank into her chair.

"Yeah," she smiled apologetically. "I know it is sudden, but it can't be helped. The good news is," she reached for the hot sauce and handed it to Naruto, "I've already requested time off in to come back and visit – probably in August."

"Well that is something," Mebuki poured a large glass of milk and handed it to Naruto.

He took it with a questioning glance but then alarm quickly spread over his features as he turned bright red, and he began to chug the glass.

They all waited while he finished.

"Forgot about your home-made hot sauce," he coughed.

"Eh?" Kizashi picked up the bottle and studied it. "This isn't even the strong one. Let me go get you the real stuff."

Sakura smothered a chuckle while Naruto did his best not to facepalm.

Mebuki grinned.

"It's always good when you come to visit, Naruto."

"Gee," he smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Here it is!" Kizashi returned triumphantly. "But first," he lifted his glass. "To Sakura – Happy Birthday, sweetheart!"

"To Sakura!" they chorused, and Sakura's eyes misted over. That is until Naruto forgot about the hot sauce again – and then she laughed until she cried, and thoroughly enjoyed her day.


	5. Tsunade and Jiraiya

_During ch.7 YMBiS_

* * *

**You Must Believe in Spring  
.**

**.  
Seasons In-Between**

* * *

**Wednesday, March 25th 2:17 PM KST  
Konoha, ANBU Base/Tsunade's office**

Tsunade snapped her gloves off, strode out of the operating room, went directly to her office, and yanked her door shut behind her with a satisfying SLAM. (It had taken engineers weeks to design doors that didn't break every time she had a streak of temper. The cost of the research and production actually balanced out the number of doors she used to cycle through.)

A familiar face was waiting for her.

"You wanted me, Baa-chaan?"

"Ah, Naruto," she took a bottle of sake hidden behind a book on a shelf, and downed about half of it. "What were my orders?"

"To stay away from the infirmary," Naruto replied promptly.

"Oh, so you did hear," she smiled and put an arm around him, waving her jug in the other hand, "That is good; I don't have to test your hearing. And you are here because…?"

"I'm a clone!" he said proudly. "You didn't say no clones."

"So, I didn't" she admitted. "But for future reference," she slid a look over to him as she tightened her grip on the back of his shirt. "When I say no, Naruto, I mean NO. No clones. Not clone-clones, not shadow-clones, not water clones, not fire clones, not ramen clones, or any other kind of harebrained clone you can think up. Do. You. Understand. Me?" She turned him to face her, her nails digging into his shoulders as he winced. "No. CLONES."

"S-sure!"

"Excellent!"

"Th-thanks baa-chan," he sighed in relief, does that mean I can-"

POOF!

Tsunade closed her grip on the clone's shoulders with force enough to dispel it and 6 of its closest copies.

"Harsh."

"I don't know what you mean," she sniffed demurely.

"Out of the supply in your desk?" Jiraiya asked lazily, nodding to the oddly concealed bottle.

"Shizune doesn't know where I keep the _emergency_ emergency sake," she handed him the bottle before falling back in her chair wearily. "Smooth enough to go down fast and strong enough to peel paint."

Jiraiya had a swig and handed it back, coughing. "Well, I can see the second part. Why going for the big guns?"

"Inoichi scanned Anko and Ranka's minds. From what we can piece together, they were held captive and experimented upon extensively. Ranka wasn't expected to survive; there is no telling what the damage is physically or psychologically. He had a subconscious memory of the lab techs saying they'd have to put him in a coma for at least a month to allow him to recover."

"Can we track the techs?"

"Anko killed them."

"What about Ranka and Anko?" Jiraiya asked, taking the empty bottle from her with the intention of throwing it away somewhere Shizune wouldn't find it.

"Both are in restorative rest. Ranka is in a low-grade coma while we monitor him; his chakra levels are dangerously low. If Anko hadn't found him when she did, he would have died before the end of today. As for Anko, we can't do a deep mental probe without precautions. Looks like either her or Kabuto put some kind of safeguards in place; not that she is one to scan lightly anyway." She paused and looked at Jiraiya. "She was sent back with some kind of chakra-based-surveillance-jutsu-snake sealed in her curse mark. It was detectable by Byakugan and Sharingan. It's been expelled and her mark has been better sealed."

"The Sharingan was used to see chakra like that?" he asked, rubbing his chin. "That is unusual. Are you going to have Sasuke take a look?"

"He's busy trying to contact Anko's summons to get more information."

"Good luck with that," Jiraiya snorted. "Snakes are notoriously picky summons. Do you remember the times Orochimaru had with Manda?"

Tsunade smiled a little at that. "Yes. Even though the first Manda was killed long ago; his grandson was a stubborn shit of a snake." Tsunade shuddered. "Give me a slug any day."

Jiraiya was spared commenting by Shizune's entrance.

"Kankuro's evaluation went well," she flipped through her clipboard. "A little strain but no ill-effects. I've recommended that he stay one more night under observation to be certain. Gaara would like to meet with you to discuss their departure."

"That brat," Tsunade muttered. "I should make him stay and eat only Jello and tapioca for a week." She looked up at Shizune, wearily. "What's my schedule."

"You're booked solid until an hour after lunch."

"Lunch?" she frowned. "When did I schedule lunch?"

"You didn't," Jiraiya shrugged. "And we're already five minutes late."

"For?"

"For you to quit being stubborn and just follow my lead for once."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, drumming her red nails against her sleeve.

"I can think of no less than fifty instances where that was a terrible idea, and that is without even trying."

"Name one time when it had to do with food - and discount any instances where a wilderness or remedy was involved."

She held his gaze before muttering "Fine."

Shizune stepped to the side to let them pass, smiling to herself.

"Those two never change."


	6. Sai and Ino

_During ch.8 YMBiS_

* * *

**You Must Believe in Spring  
.**

**.  
Seasons In-Between**

* * *

**Thursday, March 26th 7:25 AM KST  
Konoha, Sunflower Diner**

Sai was an early riser. His body was conditioned to wake when he needed it to, only sleep when he needed it to, and to adapt quickly to changes in schedule.

Jiraiya had encouraged him to consider approaching Ino as an "S" class mission, so he knew he had better go into it prepared.

After following Dr. Haruno and Ino home last night, he made his way to his apartment, laid out his clothes for the morning, gathered whatever supplies he might need. He spent the remainder of his evening brushing up on the ins and outs of female speech.

He planned ahead; he left nothing to chance.

Sai might be the most socially inept person in all of ANBU, but he absolutely missed nothing. His artist's eye for detail made him a particularly effective spy, for all of his social awkwardness. In this group of friends, it meant he was consistently underestimated, often overlooked, and rarely understood. Sai felt that in this case, it might be a huge advantage. Impressing them might lead to more confidence and a level of trust that would make his assignments much easier.

He dressed quickly but with care, and was soon on his way to the proposed meeting place. He wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to jeopardize Ino's faith in him. If she doubted him, his interactions with her would suffer, and in turn, so would his multiple missions. He arrived at the restaurant at 7:25 AM. He had his bag with him, and sealed away in various places were scrolls, ink, and other accouterments pertinent to this business and his life in general. He settled in to read a few more pointers, the cover of the book carefully substituted with one that he had made and decorated with delicate ink drawings.

He was finishing a particularly interesting chapter detailing how what women say and what they mean could be markedly different from the male perspective, when Ino entered the smallish café.

Sai glanced at the clock on the wall.

7:46 AM.

Was she a person who was normally early, or did she deem this conversation as being important enough to arrive as soon as she was able?

He watched her scan the small restaurant quickly, looking for him. It was another chilly spring morning with a sky heavy with clouds that hadn't decided if they would rain or drift on the wind and out of town. She had a trench coat and scarf on, and a messenger bag on her shoulder. Once she spotted Sai, she moved purposefully toward him, her strides measured and confident. Ino was not afraid of eye contact, and her forget-me-not blue gaze held his own impassive one as she crossed the room, stepping around small obstacles with no trouble.

Sai was used to sizing up an opponent in seconds. He already knew she was a trained kunoichi; possibly the most over-all natural and well-rounded of the Konoha 11 women. Her body language radiated confidence in herself and her abilities, and she was absolutely not intimidated by him.

That gave him pause.

She was aware of his abilities as much as he was of hers, and by all rights should be at least a little uneasy. Perhaps it was because they were meeting in a social setting where she was at her most natural and he, admittedly, was at his least?

Then again, they were not meeting as enemies. She was meeting him to give him a chance to state his case in soliciting her help. His vast arsenal of skills as an elite assassin, former member of ROOT, member of Team Kakashi, and S-ranked ANBU agent were essentially useless in this situation, giving her an obvious advantage. He had to rely on his skills in intelligence gathering, and… And what? The advice of Jiraiya?

Suddenly, the difference in their relative battle grounds seemed drastic in the extreme.

Ino slid into the small booth across from him and seemed to be taking his measure as she unbelted and unbuttoned her coat to be more comfortable as she sat. A waitress appeared at the table, prepared to take their order.

"Good morning, Ino," she said warmly, putting a large mug in front of her and filling it with coffee and handing her some creamers.

"Morning, Sumire," she smiled at the dark-haired woman. "How are the two little ones?"

"Growing," the waitress chuckled. "They keep their father and me on our toes. What will you have this morning?"

Ino looked over to Sai. "Did you order?"

He shook his head. "I was waiting for you."

Ino glanced down to the open menu in front of him. "Are you ready to order?"

"If you are," he said, his face placid.

"I'll have my usual," she said to Sumire.

Sai's mind was cataloging details at a rapid pace. She had relationship with the wait staff and a 'usual' order. She was a regular here. Something about the restaurant appealed to her. He couldn't base his order on what she was having as she had given no contextual clues as to what her 'usual' was. Should he order something larger? Something smaller? He had been counting on her order giving him a hint as to how long they would be there by the size of the meal she ordered.

"This, please," he pointed to the menu.

"Good choice," she nodded. "I'll put the order in for you."

Sai's expression remained impassive, but he congratulated himself. Now she had no data from him, either.

Once Sumire was out of earshot, Ino looked Sai up and down. He calmly raised his handleless mug of tea and took a sip, meeting her critical eye without flinching.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. He had read that this was a generally accepted conversation starter over breakfast.

Ino's eyebrow quirked ever so slightly, and the corner of her mouth twitched upward. She was amused. "I did, thanks. You?"

Sai nodded perfunctorily. "Yes. Thank you." He hesitated before offering, "I heard from Naruto. He has departed for Suna with Dr. Haruno. They left without incident."

She smiled into her coffee, having heard that perhaps 'without incident' wasn't entirely true, but it would be the official byline. "That is good to hear," she replied. "So," she put down her coffee wrapped her fingers around the steaming mug. "What do you have to tell me?"

Direct. To the point. He had heard of Ino's love of gossip, but he also knew that she had a sharp mind for details and an excellent memory. Between her time at the flower shop and growing up with Inoichi as a father, she was highly skilled at reading people. His one advantage might actually be his preternatural lack of observable emotion.

Sai reached into his bag putting away the book he had been reading and taking out a smallish sketchpad where he had jotted down notes. He kept Ino in his peripheral vision, noting how she watched his every move. In seconds his photographic memory recorded the scene with an artist's eye. The cup of coffee was at her elbow, and wisps of steam curled upward from it. Her long, blonde hair was in a high ponytail, like it usually was. The trench coat was open just enough for him to see the purple sweater he had no doubt was fitted. He pretended to drop something and looked quickly under the table. Leggings. Boots. Skirt. She'd presumably change once she got to base.

"You indicated you would like to know how I can be of help to you," Sai began putting his things on the table neatly. "Perhaps if you give me a better sense of what kind of information you would value, I can better answer that question."

Ino arched a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow at him. "And you said that you would like to 'understand,'" she used air quotations, "my best friend. Perhaps if you gave me more specific criteria for what you would like to know," she leaned on her elbows, wrapping her fingers around the warm mug, "I can better answer your question." She sipped her coffee. "What do you bring to the table?"

"My sketchpad," he answered promptly. "Today and every morning, actually."

He waited for the next question.

"Not this again," she sighed, leaning her forehead against the warmth of her coffee mug. When she looked up, her face was carefully composed.

"Tell me one thing – only one thing – that you want to know about Sakura."

"Will this be my only opportunity to request information?"

"No. Just a starting point."

He thought about this. "I want to know more about her relationship with Sasuke."

Ino leaned back. "That is one subject," she conceded, "but that is many 'things.' Why should I tell you so much about her, especially her private life? Do you have a good reason or a bargaining chip to get this information?"

"I have several," he said, flicking open his sketchpad to look at a list he had written. "I have scrolls on both Sakura and Sasuke, and I have already spoken with Naruto and Sasuke about Sakura and –"

"Wait," Ino suddenly leaned forward, put down her coffee, and placed a hand on Sai's arm. "You asked to Sasuke about Sakura?".

"Yes."

"And he actually spoke to you about it?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well what did he say?" she asked, eyes bright.

A light clicked in Sai's head. He had the bargaining chip he needed. This was like those gambling books he read; he had to keep a poker face. Sai was certain he would be an excellent poker player.

He raised an eyebrow at the blonde, beautiful woman. "What would you like to know, exactly?"

"Everything!"

"Everything? You want to be a little more specific?"

Ino looked at him, realization dawning on her. "Oh, very good," she said appreciatively raking her eyes over him. "Very, _very_ good," she chuckled picking up her coffee and taking a sip.

"Congratulations," she shook her head in disbelief. "I never would have guessed you would convince me before our breakfasts even arrived. "Ah," her eyes lit up. "Here they are."

Sumire expertly carried her tray over, and began setting items down in front of them. Sai quickly put everything back in his bag and moved it to the side to protect it from any spilled items. He recalled that breakfast foods could be particularly sticky, and that did not bode well for a man with a bag full of scrolls and ink.

Sai looked up to see that Ino was sitting in front of a large bowl of fruit, two thick slices of toast, and an egg-white omelet. He made no outward sign of his inner congratulations. Ino looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well," she said softly. "The surprises just keep coming." She looked from Sai's identical breakfast to his placid features. She leaned back in her seat, twirling her fork, absently. "Well, at least I can say you have good taste," she said dryly.

She glanced at the clock. "Dig in," she nodded. "We don't have time to get into the details I'd like to here, and I have to get back to the flower shop. We are doing all of the floral arrangements for Hanabi's party, and I have loads to do."

_'When a girl is having a problem, it is important to listen, first'_ his book had said. _'Not every problem requires action as a solution; sometimes girls just need to talk about what they are feeling. If the girl poses a specific concrete problem, however, be ready to jump in and help out, no matter what.'_ Now that he thought about it, that might have been on a blog somewhere, but nevertheless, he felt it was pertinent advice.

"I can help," he offered.

"You?" she asked, looking up in surprise.

Sai held her gaze steadily. "Why not?" he asked. "Floral arrangement is about composition, isn't it? I have a good eye for that and skills in multiple art disciplines. This will be multiples of the same design, won't it?"

"Yes," she said slowly, "but there are some really complex designs and a large number."

"As you pointed out before," Sai offered. "I am a 'good little soldier.' I can take direction well."

She weighed the option. "Why not," she finally said. She looked over to his plate. "Eat up," she gave him a sly smile. "You're going to have a very busy day."


	7. Naruto and Shikamaru

_Between Ch. 8 and 9 of YMBiS_

* * *

**You Must Believe in Spring  
.**

**.  
Seasons In-Between**

* * *

**May 15th, 11:15 AM KST** **  
Konoha,** **ANBU Base/Shikamaru's office**

Naruto's morning had started with another dojo session with Lee and Konohamaru, which qualified him for a massive breakfast, and maybe extra ramen at lunch. He checked his phone for the time, and smiled. He should have plenty of time to finish up here and then get to Ichiraiku for lunch. Pleased with his plans, put his hands behind his head, and stretched out on the couch in Shikamaru's office.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was alternating between listening to someone on the other end of the phone and looking at Naruto with lazy exasperation. He made minimal responses, his eyes flicking intelligently over his computer screen as he navigated between multiple windows, occasionally typing something, but mostly just reading.

Finally, he gave a nod of his head and said "Thanks."

He'd barely put the phone down when Naruto asked, "So is it ready?"

"You know," Shikamaru drawled, standing to stretch, "If I had realized what a pain in the ass this was going to be, I never would have agreed to help you out."

"What's the big deal," Naruto scoffed. "It's just email, isn't it?"

"It's a classified account structured to remain dormant indefinitely that I never would have created if I'd realized you'd actually use the damned thing."

"I told you I wanted to keep writing to Sakura," Naruto defended. "You told me you had to set it up like an ANBU account, and that later, that if she ever became ANBU, she could read whatever I wrote."

Shikamaru grimaced. "And that's the problem," he muttered. "First of all, I set it up when we were what, fifteen? Sixteen? I don't think I realized you even knew how to type, much less believed that you'd email Sakura every day."

"Harsh," Naruto's eyes danced with mischief.

"Luckily, I was smart enough to structure the account with filters, so all of the mail is already categorized by date and filed." Shikamaru continued, "That made it easier for the program I wrote and another technician to go through and make sure you hadn't included sensitive information in your emails, or information that Sakura does not now have the clearance to read."

"Her clearance is as high as mine by now," Naruto waved the concern away, "and definitely higher than what I had when I wrote the emails. I can't see it being a problem."

"Of course you can't," Shikamaru said flatly. "You also didn't have to spend almost two months going through, what, nine? Ten years of email?"

"I don't usually write long emails," Naruto said defensively.

Shikamaru's expression was withering. "That didn't make it much easier," he retorted. "There were still almost four-thousand of them to go through."

"But it's done now?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes," Shikamaru sighed again. "Thankfully."

"So, I can finally give her the rest of her birthday present?"

Shikamaru typed something quickly, and Naruto felt his phone buzz.

"I just sent you the instructions," he said folding his hands.

"Thanks, Shikamaru!" Naruto stood with a broad grin. "I owe you one."

"Then do me a favor, Naruto," Shikamaru drawled.

"Sure!"

"Stop asking me for favors."

Naruto smirked impishly. "You're crankier when Temari isn't around, you know that?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Naruto, but the blonde was already half way out of the door.

"Do us all a favor and schedule a visit to Suna," Naruto called over his shoulder before allowing the door to close behind him.

Shikamaru sighed heavily and closed out of all of the screens before getting back to what he had been doing before Naruto arrived. Scheduling his mission to Suna.


	8. 8. Tsunade, Sasuke, and Kakashi

_During ch 9 YMBiS;_

* * *

**You Must Believe in Spring  
.**

**.  
Seasons In-Between**

* * *

**May 29th, 9:07 AM KST** **  
Konoha,** **ANBU Base/Tsunade's office**

Tsunade was not someone particularly known for her patience. She was absolutely not known to tolerate any affront to her authority or to allow the overstepping of boundaries by her agents.

So why Uchiha Sasuke had interrupted her meeting by walking straight into her office unexpected, unannounced, uninvited, and with little more than a perfunctory knock as he opened the door, was inconceivable to anyone in the room.

Kakashi, Yamato, Genma, and Shino, looked at him with varying degrees of incredulity and curiosity. Shizune held her breath and watched Tsunade.

Tsunade, though settled for arching an eyebrow.

"Lost, Uchiha?"

"I am reporting for the mission to Iwa."

"Hardly necessary, seeing as you aren't assigned to that mission," Tsunade said curtly, "In fact, only those assigned were officially informed about the mission. Do I even want to know how you were made aware of it?" she asked, sliding a pointed glance at Kakashi.

"After my last mission to Iwa, I submitted a formal request to be alerted to any new missions or information regarding the investigations of the Iwa lab and the surrounding area," Sasuke replied.

"I see that," Tsunade flicked a glance to a scroll on her desk before resting her elbows on her desk and folding her hands. "Why?"

"I have an outstanding item of business there."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "ANBU business?"

Sasuke inclined his head fractionally.

She raked her gaze up and down his form, sizing him up.

"Be more specific."

Sasuke shook his head. "Impossible."

Tsunade leaned forward in her seat, rested her forearms on the desk, and pinned him with a penetrating stare.

" _Try._ "

Sasuke held her stare, unaffected by the tension radiating between them.

"I know the area better than anyone assigned, and completed the most recent mission assigned there. You need me on this team."

"I'm sending a Hyūga, an Aburame, and an Inuzuka," Tsunade said flatly. "Add Captain Yamato in the mix, and I have an excellent recon and tracking team with specialized knowledge of our missing agents and their captors. If I thought this mission required the use of the Sharingan, Kakashi would already be going. So," she leaned forward, eyes narrowed. "I'll ask you again, and expect a direct answer to my question. What business do you have on this mission?"

They locked eyes, and the others sat in tense silence.

After fifteen seconds, Shizune began to fidget.

After thirty seconds, she had scanned her mental inventory of open patient rooms.

After forty-five seconds, she had calculated the quickest route to the nearest open patient room.

After sixty seconds, she had calculated the amount and type of equipment she'd need to piece Sasuke back together, considering scenarios up to and including immediate surgery.

At sixty-one seconds, Tsunade gave a small shake of her head.

"Typical Uchiha," she muttered. She looked down at the open report while pursing her lips and drumming her fingers on her desk.

"You are an arrogant pain in the ass," she leaned back in her chair, "but you might be a _useful_ , arrogant pain in the ass."

Someone barely hid a snort of laughter, but was ignored by both Tsunade and Sasuke.

"Alright, Uchiha," she sat up sharply, and Shizune jumped into action at her side. "You can go. Report to Shizune's office in one hour. She will provide you with your mission details and documentation. Yamato is captaining this assignment. I expect you to have all pertinent information available to him upon your departure tomorrow morning."

"Understood," Sasuke replied.

"Captain," she turned to Yamato. "If at any point you believe that Agent Uchiha is not acting in the best interest of the mission or of ANBU, you are authorized to interrupt and subdue him by any means possible. And I do mean by _any_ means."

"And you," she turned back to Sasuke, "shall heed any and all instructions issued by Captain Yamato," she warned, "or you will answer directly to me upon your return. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ah."

"Then we are done here," Tsunade waved him away. "Dismissed, Uchiha."

Sasuke took his leave without comment or response.

The meeting resumed as if never interrupted, and ended soon after. All of the agents filed out of the office, except for Kakashi and Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples while Kakashi pulled a chair up in front of her desk.

"You could have warned me, Kakashi," she said grumpily. "I would have cleared you to tell him after our meeting.

"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Didn't think he'd just show up like that."

"You're damned lucky he had a good explanation," she grumbled. "But tell your subordinate that the next time he decides to have a private conversation via genjutsu, he'd better secure permission first."

"Ah, so that's what that was."

"Yes," she said sourly. "Granted, I could break out of it easily – it wasn't a particularly strong one – but that does not excuse him."

"I'll be sure to let him know," Kakashi replied seriously, glad of the mask that hid the smile that threatened to tug at his mouth.

"And while you are at it," she reached into her desk and fished out an envelope. She slid it across the desk to him.

He flicked open the flap of the envelope and then looked back to Tsunade, whose smirk might have been called impish.

"You want in?"

"Absolutely," she grinned. "I hear he contacted Genma to clear his plans."

"You know about that?" Kakashi raised both eyebrows.

"Of course I do," Tsunade scoffed. "Shizune always runs the clearance requests past me."

"Hm," Kakashi walked his fingers over the money. "This is more than what is needed for the pool."

"That's for another wager as well," Tsunade's grin turned wicked. "I'm putting money on what Neji will do when he finds out where he is taking Hinata."

Kakashi closed the envelope and tucked it inside of his flack vest. "I assume you don't want Genma to know who this is from?"

"No," Tsunade shook her head. "The little shit always tips the odds by letting other betters know where I've put my money."

Kakashi was well aware that Gemna used Tsunade's reputation for loosing at gambling to his advantage, but didn't comment. They were both aware that Genma also used his position as the ANBU security liaison to assign agents to monitor the integrity of the bets. If the vacations he was able to go on were any indication, he was very good at his hobby.

"I hear there is quite a bit of competition for the surveillance detail," Tsunade studied her nails. "I hope Genma chose his operatives wisely."

"I'm sure he will."

"Shame Uchiha won't get assigned," Tsunade grinned wickedly. "Might knock him down a peg or two."

"Trailing Naruto is not his favorite assignment," Kakashi sighed. "And as for trailing Neji…"

"That would royally piss them both off," Tsunade laughed at the thought. "Too much prodigy in one place. Thank goodness they weren't in the same year."

"I'll go get this in," Kakashi stood, glancing to his vest.

"Dismissed, Kakashi," Tsunade waved a hand lazily. "I expect a full report."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a smile. "Ah."


End file.
